ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Olcadan
How Olcadan joined the Tourney Once, in an age now found only in myth, there was a man known by the name of Olcadan who was skilled in every kind of fighting art. With one single exception that had ended in a draw, he could boast that he had been completely undefeated in innumerable duels he had fought. He then turned his eyes to the gods. He fought and defeated a great owl that was a messenger of the god of war. The angry god cursed Olcadan, turning his head into that of an owl. Upon seeing this curse, the people tried to obtain the gods' forgiveness by capturing Olcadan. Sorcerers known as the "sages of the oak" were sent after him. They took advantage of the vow he had made in order to become strong and captured him. Character Select Screen Animation Olcadan does his Soul Calibur III character select screen animation saying "You fool!". Special Attacks Neutral special Edge Master's neutral special is variable, and he will say "Settle down!" during all of them. Side special Olcadan's side special is variable, and he will say "Hoiyah!" during all of them. Up special Olcadan's up special is variable, and he will say "Won't work!" during all of them. Down special Olcadan's down special is variable, and he will say "You're not worthy!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Olcadan's Hyper Smash is variable, and he will say "You fool!" during all of them. Final Smash Olcadan's Final Smash is variable, and he will say "SUCH A NUISANCE! You fool!" during all of them. Imitative Powers Olcadan can imitate 53 characters. The characters that he can imitate are: *Akuma (Only one Final Smash can be used) *Blanka (If unlocked) *Dhalsim *Dudley *El Fuerte *Rose *Remy *Eagle *E. Honda (If unlocked) *Gen (If unlocked) *Gouken *Guile (If unlocked) *Hakan (If unlocked) *Ken (If unlocked) *M. Bison *Oni (If unlocked) *Rufus (If unlocked) *Ryu *Sagat *Seth *Skullomania *Zangief *Wonder Red *Super Why *Gandalf *Sam (if unlocked) *Aragorn *Gimli *Theoden (if unlocked) *Eowyn *Elrond *Pippin *Annika (if unlocked) *Tessai *Ujutsu *Shijima *Zakuro *Yurimaru (if unlocked) *Gemma *Naruto *Sasuke *Jiraiya *Yukimura *Keiji *Magoichi *Hideyoshi *Tadakatsu *Ieyasu *Nagamasa *Toshiie (if unlocked) *Ujiyasu (if unlocked) *Motonari *Masamune Victory Animations #Variable. He will say "You're a LONG WAYS OFF for going against ME for REAL!" during the first victory animation. #Variable. He will say "Control the weapon. Don't let the weapon control you." during the second victory animation. #Variable. He will say "You're absolutely hopeless! LEAVE!" during the third victory animation. On-Screen Appearance Olcadan's On-Screen Appearance is variable, and he will say "You will never defeat me with your paltry skills!" during all of them. Special Quotes *The early phoenix catches the worm, I say. (When fighting Jin) *Little girl, you really think you can face me? (When fighting Margo, Edith, or Agnes) *I don't know who you are but I suggest you stay away for your own good! (When fighting Xiaoyu) *Hurry up and attack me! (When fighting Kazuya) *Kiddies should be asleep by now! (When fighting Alisa) *On my honor, I will defeat you... (When fighting Heihachi) *Those who get in my way will DIE! (When fighting Shin) *Control the weapon! Don't let the weapon control you! (When fighting Lee) *Only one can be the best! (When fighting R. Biggle or Jagi) Trivia *Not counting Soul Calibur III: Arcade Edition, Super Smash Bros. Tourney is Olcadan's second video game in history, after Soul Calibur III. Unlike Soul Calibur III, however, Olcadan is playable right at the very beginning. *Olcadan shares his English voice actor with Lei Wulong. *If Olcadan has the Style of Elrond, the wooden wall breaking SFX of Kazuya entering Kyoto Castle can be heard. *Ruby Biggle, the big sister of Billy Biggle is Olcadan's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. Olcadan's Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2 rival is the antagonist of Kamen Rider Black, whose name is Shadow Moon. Olcadan Olcadan Olcadan Olcadan Olcadan Olcadan